A Candy Man's Conscience
by White Shade
Summary: Based off of Tim's Charlie and Chocolate Factory. When Wonka goes to Loompa Land, there aren't just Oompa Loompas. He finds a girl with a beautiful song to sing, but why is she hiding within those notes? More importantly, what is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, I'm doin' another one! I have time on the weekends, so yeah. This is different, but it takes place during the actual Tim Burton movie at one point. I do not own any of the character except my OC Crystal.**

A Candy Man's Conscious

~Memories and Rescue

"I'm closing my chocolate factory forever," he'd said that fateful day. Too many issues with thieves and too many recipes gone. This was the only way he could think to solve the problem. He'd just abandoned his dream...his purpose for leaving his hometown. It had seemed so perfect in the beginning.

_How could it have turned, put so bad_ the candy maker thought sadly sitting in his factory. The machines shut down for what he believed to be the final time. At least...that's what he believed.

In the next year, Willy Wonka knew he had to get out of the factory somehow. He hadn't done much and the production was shut down. He thought about making a trip somewhere. He looked through countless brochures until one caught his attention. But, it wasn't a travel brochure. It was a tiny message mixed in with them.

Wonka unraveled the small message. It read:

_Dear Reader, _

_ I apologize if you hate an adventure because you need to take one. We are in serious danger. There is a map attached to this page, follow it from the island I have labeled. I am someone who is part of something so small yet so helpful and in danger. Please, come to our land. It is called Loompa Land, but we are not on the national map. We are too small for that, but we are in great danger. Please come to us, and we will find a way to repay you. Who am I? Can't imagine why it would even matter. Just please help!! _

_ Signed, _

_ The tribe of Oompa Loompas_

That seemed urgent, and Willy Wonka now had an excuse to go somewhere. If the place wasn't on the map, maybe he could find new, exotic flavors for candy. He could always reopen, knowing no one else would know where Loompa Land was. It was off the coast of Hawaii. Thus, Willy Wonka searched for a flight to Hawaii.

In a few weeks he was in tropical paradise. Hardly anyone recognized him because he'd grown his hair out slightly. Of course, while on his adventure, he tucked it in his hat. He'd asked for a boat and he'd bought one to save time. He started it up and headed out to the opened waters on cruise control so he could glimpse at the map. He pulled out a compass to see which way he was going.

After a few hours out on the water, the little island came into view, he was sure of it. He rode up to the shore, seeing nothing but thick forestry and large plants. He pulled out his sword, though it wasn't that sharp. It was weaker than it appeared. He strolled through the forest, running into no trouble at all.

Then, a buzzing noise filled the air. Wonka stopped, fearing to look behind him, but he had to. A huge bug had noticed his movement in the brush. He looked panicked and he made a run for it.

* * *

Up in a tree, she sighed. She was quiet, waiting for him, and here he was, but the man was going to get himself killed! She jumped through the trees, her bow attached to her back. She made a few rustling sounds, but the wings of the Wangdoodle were too loud to here her. She saw it pursue him. The girl drew her bow, nocking the arrow of sharp wood...

* * *

A cry of death screeched the air as Willy looked away. He thought he was done for. Then, he had the courage to look. A wooden arrow had pierced the Wangdoodle's body. He looked at it, scooping up some blood. Warily, he gazed at it before he licked the liquid on that sword. He cringed. That certainly wasn't the flavor he was looking for.

"You almost get yourself killed and all you do is lick the blood of the Wangdoodle?" a voice asked confused. Willy looked up in the trees, seeing nothing. Then, he saw the figure land at his side. It was a girl.

"Yes, and it's disgusting may I inform you," he replied.

"I know," she said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Willy Wonka," he said. "And you are?"

"...You know me..." she said. "You have the letter." Willy looked in his bag to see it sticking out.

"This is your writing?" he asked into her brown eyes. She nodded.

"You're here to help," she said, hopeful.

"Yes, I received the letter didn't I?" he answered. She pulled the arrow out of the Wangdoodle.

"Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow. "I have to take you to the chief." He walked near her, but let her lead the way.

"May I ask your name anyway?" he asked. She looked dirty and poor, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her brown hair was fairly long, for he saw she didn't cut it much. It extended to her lower back, long and wavy. She turned around, surprised he would even care.

"My name is Crystal," she told him. "Now, come." She brushed away the last few leaves, revealing a village of little people in a large open area. They were all so small as he saw them walking about across their little bridges.

"Loompa Land," he said, seeing them all.

"No, you're in Antarctica," she said sarcastically. "Chief." He followed her to a small hut. She bowed before the chief and he nodded to her. She let Willy enter.

"Here," she said to the chief. "The message's other end." His eyes set on Willy and Crystal left the room.

During that time, Willy and the chief made an accord. Willy was to take them all to the factory, giving them cocoa beans, which they couldn't get enough of, as payment if they worked for him. Crystal wasn't one of them, so it was obvious she wasn't as excited as everyone else. They spent their last night on the island and Willy chose to stay with them.

Crystal kept watch during the celebration for anything hazardous or threatening. Willy found her just outside the camp.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, playing innocent.

"I know you aren't one of them. It's too obvious," he said. She looked down.

"I was taken in. A boating accident. I washed ashore here. End of story," she said, and Willy could see she didn't feel like talking about it right now. He asked what she thought about the factory.

"Not what I expected, but I guess change is okay," she said. She didn't sound excited, but maybe she would miss the island. Willy sat with her a while longer.

"You always watch the events from the sides?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't take part. I feel like I'm intruding every time I do. It's nothing they're doing," she explained. "So, chocolate factory huh?"

"Yeah, had problems with stealing," Willy said.

"Oh, so you're going to have the Oompa Loompas work for you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't have to let you guys out. I can keep the temperature high for them, and I don't have to worry about stealing," he said.

"I could always keep watch," Crystal told him. "My staffs are quite useful. But, I guess I'd just work too. You wouldn't have thieves." Willy stared at her. He felt bad for her. She had the Oompa Loompas, but he was the most like her...well, height wise.

"You can always help me with inventing the candies. I could always use someone else's opinion. Plus, I need someone to taste test the chocolate," he smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing he was trying to cheer her up.

She agreed to that, and the next day, Wonka had them all in his boat. They were all so small, most of them camped out below the deck. The boat was't large, for Willy had to keep it running himself.

Crystal slept on the deck most of the time as he drove back to the shore of Hawaii. He'd stopped for a few moments just to watch Crystal sleep bathed in the sunlight. She was still dirty. They all were, but he could get the Oompa Loompas back unnoticed. Crystal would have to clean up.

He paid for a hotel room for one night so Crystal could make herself presentable to society. She hadn't another outfit to wear so Willy went out to get her a simple skirt and colorful top. The Oompa Loompas wanted to sleep in the boat so they wouldn't be separated. Willy let them after he locked the boat up. As he brought Crystal her tropical colored top and jean skirt, she was in the shower. She hadn't felt warm water like this in a long time. She felt refreshed as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"Willy?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered. He was laying on the bed at the moment.

"Where's the outfit?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll leave it outside the door," he replied and he set it where he said he would.

She cracked the door a tad to make sure he wasn't there and she took the outfit to change into it. She forgot what color looked like, but orange, pink, and faint tints of yellow looked okay on her.

She stepped outside and right after turning the corner, she met Willy's eyes. He stared at her. When he'd walked into the store, he was just picking something for her to wear. He never thought she would look that cute in it! Save for her scares from who-knows-where, she was mostly pale. Loompa Land must not get that much sunlight. There was an awkward silence moment between them.

"You look...amazing in that," he said. He saw her face turn slightly pink as he said that. "Forgive me if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"Thank you," she said. "I can't believe you paid for this lavish room for just one night."

"We should sleep before I bring you guys back to the factory," he said. The sun was setting, and she looked at her staffs in the corner. She reached for the glass one.

"What is that again?" Willy asked.

"A...nice looking weapon," she told him. "Hard glass material." He laid back on the bed as Crystal stared out the window. He left her alone to stare at the tropics. It would be a long time before she would see them again.

That night, Willy was surprised to see the fire still lit. Crystal was still awake, but it was fairly late.

"Plan on sleeping?" the chocolatier asked.

"Yeah, I'll get there," she responded. He laid down on the bed, hearing her sigh. Willy turned over on his back to watch her stare more out the window. She began to sing:

_Midnight,_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory _

_She is smiling alone _

_In the lamplight, the withered leaves_

_Collect at my feet...and the wind _

_Begins to moan._

_ Memory _

_All alone in the moonlight, _

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I was beautiful then. I remember _

_A time I knew what happiness was. _

_Let the memory...live again. _

Her voice was beautiful, like a crystal. Maybe that's where she got her name. She thought he was sleeping, but he wondered to himself. _What did she mean she was beautiful then? _he thought. He thought she was pretty enough standing there looking out the window. Pretty was an understatement to him. More like breathtaking. She didn't sing any more, and he saw a tear land on the window sill in the moonlight. He fell asleep minutes later.

**Just an FYI about the song: Yes, it is from Cats. BUT, I tried to stick to one of the versions from the musical. I failed, so the lyrics I have throughout the story in the order I have them will NOT be in their original correct order. I think it still makes sense, though. All of the versus will be in the story, so this is just to let you know. I don't want flames from Cats lovers scolding me the song is wrong. It's not wrong, it's just in a different order!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go. I just discovered how long I can make this, and I'm going all the way b/c I love this story so much. But, please review so I know you guys are reading it and tell me what you think!**

The Factory: A New Home

Willy awoke, and just as he was about to get out of bed, he felt a shift beneath his feet. He saw Crystal on the floor beside the bed. She yawned.

"Huh?" she mumbled coming around.

"Sorry," Willy apologized.

" 's okay," she said, sitting up.

"You slept on the floor?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," Crystal answered. "I've always slept on the floor." Willy felt bad that she didn't even take the couch.

"Ready for the factory?" he asked her. She shrugged and went to the boat house to check on the men who camped out there. When they gave her a thumbs up, she went back inside.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Today. Now if you want," he told her, sounding a little concerned for her. She wanted to eat something first, and she enjoyed a coconut shell of the milk inside along with breakfast of meat. She brought back food for the Oompa Loompas and they ate it all.

After they all ate something, Willy explained they had to take a plane back. They decided to keep the Oompa Loompas in the boat because Willy paid to have the boat shipped to the factory. Crystal was a little agitated about this at first, but she decided it was the best thing to do. She made sure they had extra food and water.

She got on the plane with Mr. Wonka and they returned to the small town. Upon their arrival, the boat had been placed in the back yard. They got it inside, letting the Oompa Loompas free. The temperature was warm and they looked around the huge factory.

"Okay guys. You get to do work with chocolate, and I pay you in cocoa beans. It's simple really," he said. "but first, I would like to finish a room I've been working on." He told them about the Chocolate Room. It was his own personal project for a while now, and he thought it was time to finish it. The Oompa Loompas began right away and boy, as a team with Mr. Wonka, they were so creative.

Crystal settled into the factory that night. Willy showed her to her room in the factory, for there were plenty empty ones yet. She sat in her room most of the day, and Willy grew concerned.

* * *

The week passed by and Crystal found her way to the top of the factory. She went there when she wanted to be alone, and she went there often. She watched the town from above, not used to so much commotion yet. She sat with her glass staff, staring down at the little place. She couldn't believe she was here, and the Oompa Loompas were happier than ever to work. She'd succeeded in her task of writing the letter. Now, here she was, starting factory work.

Willy waited for here to come for dinner tonight. The Chocolate Room was complete and he wanted to speak with her...privately. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't seen the Chocolate Room since he and the Oompa Loompas first continued it. In general, he hadn't seen her much lately at all.

"She's probably homesick," the chief said after work one day.

"Really?" Willy asked.

"Oh yes," he replied. "She was like this too when we first took her in, only she took longer...she lost her family. She'll come around. Believe me, a swing outside or two with that glass staff and she'll be fine."

"A few...that stick thing?" Willy asked. "What is that from?"

"I made it for her a while back," the chief explained. "She grew attached to it and she became our protector, but she couldn't do it forever, and the forest was getting aggressive. She wrote that letter for help. She's just overwhelmed." Willy tried to find her before dinner, but he failed. She came in through the pipes again. She was starting to learn her way through the pipes so she could get around faster.

Crystal came down, smelling the food the chef Oompa Loompa, Choldel, prepared. He knew her favorites of meat and he'd made her top favorite tonight. He made Willy something he was familiar with and as he was eating, Crystal came storming in the doorway, happier than Willy had ever seen her.

"Choldel," she said in a happy tone and Willy couldn't recognize her voice. "Do I smell what I think I smell?"

"Yes, you do," he answered. "Your nose is always correct. You've seemed a little down lately." He gave a glance at Willy. _Word spreads fast with those little men._

"Thanks," she said. "I wouldn't say down, just trying to get used to the town life."

"You don't have to go out there, you know," Choldel informed her.

"I live outside, you know that. I need my fresh air. I'm getting there. Hey Willy," she said, finally noticing him.

"Would you mind joining me in the Chocolate Room after dinner?" he asked her right away. She was taken by surprise, as she didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Um," she stuttered sitting down. "Sure." She thought maybe he just wanted to talk to her about something he had to get off his mind. They'd talked minimally for the past week, as Crystal was captured in her own thoughts. She might have seemed a bit strange, but this was what she did to cope with things. For that time being, she enjoyed Choldel's meal. He was the best cook, making the best Snapdagon in the entire world. That was her favorite meal of all time!

After dinner, she walked outside for a few minutes, not forgetting what Willy said. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, smelling chocolate from the factory. She looked up at the sky, and then walked back inside.

She opened the doors to the Chocolate Room, where her eyes lit up in pure surprise. What they had done with this room was unbelievable! There were all sorts of creative plants Willy and the Oompa Loompas made together. She let her eyes wander for a bit at the amazing room. Then, she saw the waterfall. But, it wasn't pouring water, it was pouring chocolate! _Wow,_ was all she could think.

"Crystal," Willy's voice broke her trance, and she turned to see him standing there.

"Hello," she said. "This room is the coolest thing." He smiled and led her down to the waterfall. They sat on the grass, staring at the waterfall for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" he asked, braking the silence.

"Yeah," she said, still looking at the waterfall. "I just take some time to adjust is all. I'm okay."

"You seem upset by something," he said.

"It's not you," she said immediately. "I'm just lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, alright," he said, dropping the subject. "You don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks. This place is wondrous. I can't believe I missed you and the Oompa Loompas making it come to life. It's so beautiful..." she rambled, looking around.

"Yes, you are," Willy said. Then, he shut his mouth, catching what he actually said. Crystal caught his every word.

"What?" she asked. _Did he just say..._

"I, um, just said you were..." his face flushed a tint of pink. "beautiful." She glanced at herself in the chocolate river, staring back at her reflection.

"You really think that?" she asked. "I mean, I haven't thought of myself that way. I've just been...me. I've felt odd to tell the truth."

"I think you are," he said. "You are a wonderful girl."

"Thanks," she said, but really she wasn't sure how to react. No one had ever told her she was beautiful before. "I think you are the most genius man on the planet when it comes to chocolate."

"Well, I don't think genius..." he began.

"Are you crazy? Look at this room! It's incredible, and I'm sorry I missed it," she said. He really did like her. He didn't blame her after he'd had that conversation with the chief of the tribe. She looked sad and he lifted her chin up to face him.

"You do seem upset," he said, and she let a tear fall from her face. Willy wiped it off her face.

"It's just me missing the forest. I have my staff to remember. I'm just adjusting," she said again. "I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you much for the past week and this was the happiest I've seen you," he said, still holding her head up.

"You look like you really want to say something, you know that?" she said, reaching her hand up to put his hand into hers, away from her face. She didn't like being touched there.

"I do, but I'm not sure if you're ready for it yet," Willy told her, but he had a softness in his voice, making her wonder more.

"How do you know until you try?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Would you mind if I showed you instead?" he asked.

"Just as long as you get it out in some..." she was silenced as the chocolatier closed the gap in between them and pressed his lips softly against her mouth. She didn't know what to do at the moment, but she knew one thing...he not only smelt like chocolate, he _tasted_ like it too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into the kiss. Then, he just let go. He turned away.

"Willy," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But, that was it." She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on his shoulders.

"Don't be," she said. His head came up in slight hope. "I needed that, actually." Willy place his hand over hers.

"I do love you," he said, and to that she was left speechless.

"That was it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I was holding that in for a week at the most." She stared at him, not believing him at first. She hugged him tighter. They sat like that for a while longer, enjoying each other's presence.

"I should get some rest," she finally said, standing up.

"Okay, but one thing before you go," he said, standing as well. She looked straight into his eyes and he kissed her one more time. "Goodnight."

"See you in the morning," she said, kissing his cheek in return. She walked out of the chocolate room and to her own. She came to her doorway, when a voice interrupted her.

"I knew it!" Choldel said.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, as if it's not _obvious_," he told her, a smile on his face. She gasped.

"Does everyone know?" she asked, a blush creeping up.

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll let everyone figure it out," he said, laughing. "Goodnight Crystal."

"Goodnight Choldel," she said, entering her room. She lay on her bed, thinking about what just happened.

She discovered it as she got up and looked out her window at the town. The window open, she jumped out, climbing her way to the roof. She stood up, straight and tall. She began to sing once more, a different effect to her tone:

_Every street lamp seems to beat,_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning._

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin._

She was most definitely, positively, absolutely, undeniably in love with the candy man.

Willy sat up in his bed, hearing the voice from his open window. He came to it, looking out. The voice came from above, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew her voice anywhere...Crystal was somewhere outside, expressing her emotions. Yet, she sounded so sad. The mood she set made him think about her even more.

He sighed, wishing she would tell him what was upsetting her. If only she knew how much it pained him...

**A/N: That was.... LONG!!! And I think a few more chapters will be that long too. I have time. Just to tell you all, a Snapdagon is a type of animal I made up. It's not a dragon, but more like a lizard. It's not large, but not as small as a lizard. So, imagine it your own way! Review plz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I'm on a roll with this and I love it! This one is a little shorter than I thought it would be, but the rest will come soon. Review plz on anything you want!**

Chapter 3: Don't Do That

So, where did that leave them? Crystal had no idea. She hadn't been in a lot of relationships. All she knew was she got a little nervous around him and her heart raced. He'd asked her to help in the the Inventing Room for certain things, but in a few ways, she really didn't want to go, just to avoid feeling the way she did.

So, one day, she said she was not feeling so well.

"Just tell him I can't do much today," Crystal said, 'coughing.' Choldel was with her, seeing through her so clearly, it wasn't funny. He sighed.

"What? Why are doing this, you know you're fine, I know you're fine," he told her quietly. She was silent about it. Choldel saw her turn stiff, and he glanced behind him.

"Ah!" he said. "Can I take a guess as if I didn't know?" Willy walked into the room. She gave Choldel a glance that showed she really needed his help today. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Willy asked, looking at Crystal.

"Oh nothing," Choldel lied, but no one could tell when Choldel lied. It was hard to read his face and his voice sounded the exact same. "I was just asking if Crystal wanted anything special for breakfast." She coughed roughly, but not by accident. Her own spit went down the wrong pipe.

"You don't sound to good," Willy glanced at Crystal.

"It's just a small thing," Choldel said. "It's nothing to worry about. One day of rest and she'll be fine. It happened a lot on the island." Choldel left, already knowing what to make her before he even entered. Her flutter feelings came back.

"This happened before?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said before coughing again. "It used to be common, like Choldel said. I'll be fine tomorrow."

The day turned out to be quite flustering for Wonka. He was trying to create something with a stick of gum, was all Crystal heard about the matter. Truth be told, he had trouble focusing.

To be convincing about her supposed illness, Crystal got out of bed towards the end of the day. Willy had finished for the day for the loss of concentration and was sitting in the Chocolate Room, thinking. She thought he looked a little frustrated. She came up behind him.

"Everything alright?" she asked, scaring the wits out of him. He turned to see her.

"Oh dang it, you had me on a jump there. Yeah, everything's coming along," he replied. "I'm surprised you're out of your room."

"Like Choldel said, only a day," she reminded him. Willy had to get something off of his chest first.

"Okay, about that day when I said..." he began, and she knew what day he was talking about.

"You take it back basically," Crystal interrupted.

"No, no! Of course not!" Willy said, making her shift uncomfortably. "I could never take it back. I just thought maybe that was what's having you on edge." _How am I supposed to explain this? And to him of all people?!_ she thought.

"On edge?" she repeated his words. "I'm not on edge. In fact, I'm getting used to it here now. I feel better, I promise. Can we talk about something else please?" He knew she wanted to avoid the subject. He was a little too embarrassed to tell her about how wondrous her voice was. He couldn't think of anything else.

"You know, I'm beginning to know my way around," she said, braking the silence.

"How so? I never see you in the hallways. I would know," he replied, thinking it impossible for him not to notice her.

"Who said you had to walk in the halls to get somewhere?" she countered. "I've been getting around in the pipes just fine." He shot his head in her direction, shocked at what he was hearing.

"You...crawl in those things?" he asked, pointing above them.

"Yep, the Oompa Loompas keep it nice and clean. I'm learning the ways of the tunnels," she said, a tone of pride inching in her voice as she spoke.

That pretty much ended their conversation and later that day, Crystal told Choldel she would be going out on the town to have a look around. He told her to be careful about coming in and out, so that no one _saw_ her going in or out. Crystal grabbed her glass staff before heading into town and she came out the back side of the factory.

She'd planned a route already, as of seeing the woods in the back and she came up to the road. It was still warm outside, but she still made it a priority to cover her tracks. It would be colder eventually and she needed practice. Not that she made many tracks anyway. Crystal had always preferred climbing, but the trees as she found out, were more flimsy around here. But, her balance came back to her and she landed on a stomp of a tress as if it were the grass.

Town seemed small from the factory, but in turn, the factory looked huge from town. She wondered through the streets, exploring the many shops. She noticed that some people struggled with life, as she and the Oompa Loompas had. Some of the houses were almost nothing that looked like a house, and some even lived on the street. She'd never realized the world was like this. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into someone.

"Ooof!" the person said. She looked forward, seeing a boy with dark hair.

"Awfully sorry," she said, helping him back on his feet.

"That's alright," he told her. "My name is Charlie."

"Crystal," she responded. They shook hands and Charlie asked if she was new in town, for the boy hadn't seen her before.

"Yeah, just moved in a while ago. Nice place," she said, hoping to the skies he wouldn't ask where she came from. She didn't like to lie.

"Oh. Hey, that's cool," he said, pointing to her staff. "What is it?"

"A gift from someone. It's called a staff," she told him. They said goodbye, the boy explaining he was edgar to get home. She watched him run all the way up a hill to his house, which was slightly crooked and the roof looked easy to brake in half. She felt a little pity for the boy. He looked so young and full of ambition.

She sighed, and she continued her exploration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willy was having his semi-annual hair cut, and he arranged for an Oompa Loompa to come in and cut his hair. The little man trimmed the edges, fixing the split ends. His job was fairly short (no pun intended), and Willy glanced into a mirror from time to time. When the man had finished, Willy gave himself one last look. He noticed a hair on his shirt. He picked it off, noticing there was a slight white color on it. It was mostly brown, but the lower end of it was purely white.

Willy worried slightly over this, then he remembered he wasn't that old. He was a man of about 30, and he pushed the thought aside for now.

He returned to work, noticing Crystal was nowhere to be found. She liked coming into the Inventing Room with him, but he couldn't find her this time. He had an Oompa Loompa come in for that hair toffee. Once again...epic failure. He worked on something else, knowing the hair toffee would just upset him if he'd kept trying. Instead, he came up with the idea to have a candy that never got any smaller. The invention of the Everlasting Gobstopper was set in motion. It succeeded, no electrifying issues with it.

Crystal came back in from the window in the back after her adventure through town. She crept though the pipes with her staff and made her way to her room. She came up through her vent, which was plenty large enough for her to get though. She put her staff back, and she came into the Chocolate Room. (That was her favorite room now.)

She'd been sitting by the waterfall for longer than she thought...

"Missed you in the Inventing Room," Willy's voice came from behind her. She knew he was there. She just knew somehow, and she couldn't even explain it to herself. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. I thought Choldel might have told you. I went into town today," she said.

"You _what_?" he asked, concerned and to her, it sounded like he didn't want her to do it again. She gave him a worried look.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't know. I just thought about exploring is all. I covered my trail...I won't do it again if you..."

"No, Crystal. I'm sorry," he told her before she could finish. "It's just...that came unexpectedly to me. I just worry that's all." She smiled, relieved. He was sweet like that.

"I understand. I really thought you'd have seen Choldel today," she explained.

"Hello Mr. Wonka, Crystal," Choldel said, walking by and he cave them both a wide grin and Crystal a wink.

"Saw him," he said playful now. She burst out laughing. She was becoming more fond of Willy, opening up a little more. He laughed with her and became less worried.

* * *

The closing of summer made the air chillier. The Oompa Loompas were always inside, and less windows were cracked open. But, Crystal always kept hers open. She wasn't too fond of the cold, so she only cracked the window unless she planned on climbing out. She became used to the factory and she knew her way around the pipes by the end of summer. It was nuts how she picked up the directions so quickly.

Willy created the great glass elevator to get around, as it was needed. The factory was so large, he could never keep control over all of it if he head to walk everywhere. The Oompa Loompas used the elevator the most. They found their ways to work it. Crystal found this out and she inspected the track it rode on. The track was metal, and she had a good grip...

"Crystal!" Willy exclaimed at her one day as he caught her on the elevator tracks. She was swinging around, coming from the Television Room, twisting herself around and resting on the thin tracks when she was tired. She saw him in the Chocolate Room, looking at her, his eyes wide with worry.

"I'm fine!" she called, coming closer. She swung with easy and her body moved like it was natural for her to do such a thing. She was like a monkey. She landed in the room right in front of him. He pulled her into his arms. She smiled.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't help it today. First time and curiosity and all."

"Don't do that to me," he said.

"Do what? I didn't hurt you," she said, putting her arms around him.

"Don't make my heart race like that," he told her. "You could have hurt yourself."

"I could have, but I didn't," she responded. He pushed her out of the hug, brought his arms around her waist, pulled her back in and kissed her. After he pulled away, she had a thought...

"Don't do that," she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't make my heart race like that," she said, somewhat mockingly.

"Hey," he said. "My own words used against me."

**I can imagine Willy's face as he sees her up on the tracks, and I laugh! Remember to review! ~White Shade**


	4. Chapter 4

~Sweeter Than Any Chocolate

Crystal became closer to Willy, but he felt she held something back. His instinct was correct. She had her secrets, and there was one she'd only trusted with Choldel. Willy noticed she had a tendency to climb atop the factory many times a day. Her excuse was always that she was thinking, but Willy thought it was her way of saying she wanted to be alone. She wasn't "all there" as some would say.

Summer came to a complete end, and one evening, Willy couldn't find her anywhere. He looked everywhere, asking Choldel if he knew where she might be.

"It's quite late," he said. He was just heading off to bed too. "Just listen for her." Willy pondered this and went back to his room. She had been alone a lot over the past few days. He cracked the window open to let some air in. When he couldn't stand not knowing where she was, he got up from bed and grabbed a robe.

He went outside. He never had gone out, but it was late, and he didn't have lights outside the factory, so no one could really get a close look at him. He came to the gates and he looked to the rooftops. There she was.

Crystal jumped from rooftop to rooftop of the factory and Willy stared at how fluent her body was. She hadn't noticed him, for she wasn't paying attention and she came right up onto the gates. She stood up straight, and that's when Willy just barely noticed she held her glass staff in her right hand.

He wasn't too far from her, but she had been too focused on her landings to notice he was but a few yards from her and on a lower level. She took a deep breath, a small cloud forming around her mouth as she exhaled. It was getting colder, but he stayed out there. Her lips parted:

_Sunlight through the trees in summer, _

_Endless masquerading_

_like a flower, as the dawn is breaking_

_the memory is fading. _

Her voice became sadder, but louder:

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory _

_Of my days in the sun. If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

She paused. Then:

_Look_

_A new day has begun. _

He could not see the sun rising, but she had sang that part anyway. She sighed again as she finished the song, holding her staff tightly. He heard a sniffle come from her, then hearing sobbing that followed. She knelt down on her knees, feeling helpless. Her own memories had weakened her to nothing as she thought about them.

She didn't know he was there, and he didn't want to scare her or make her think otherwise of him. He was standing there, watching her cry on her own. That pained him more than anything...

"Something wrong, girl?" both of them heard a boy's voice call out. She gasped, and Willy tried his hardest to keep from being surprised. He leaned against the wall, holding himself up. She looked around, laying her eyes on the boy. She sniffled once more.

"Oh, I'm fine...hey, is that you?" she asked, jumping down on the other side of the gates, away from him. He couldn't hear much more of their conversation, but he knew she was not fine.

* * *

Her and the boy walked along the streets.

"Charlie," she said. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Should, but I couldn't sleep. I walk around when I can't sleep. I heard someone crying, but I didn't know it was you Crystal."

"Who'd you think it was?" Crystal asked. The boy sighed.

"Someone who knew Mr. Willy Wonka," he answered. "The man sounds amazing. My grandpa was telling me he used to work for him. I love his chocolate."

"So do I," she told him. "To explain myself, I do hang out there a lot. I climb things and the gate was a slight challenge."

"I wish I could do that," he said. "Why were you so sad?"

"Just a little homesick," she informed him. He walked with her some more around town, until she saw him yawn. She told him to go home and get some sleep, and he resented at first, but she convinced him otherwise.

She walked back to the factory alone, coming in through the window. She met Choldel who was sitting on her bed. She gasped, not expecting to see him.

"You are no way okay," he said. "You've adjusted to the place, but you're not okay."

"I know," she said. "My own memories."

"I see you need time, but you haven't had memories since you came to Loompa Land. What's going on?" he asked, motioning for her to sit. She sat next to him.

"It might be from being back in a town in general," Crystal suggested.

"Maybe," Choldel said. "Just keep in mind Willy doesn't know you as well as we do."

"Huh?" she asked. "Why would I need to worry about Willy?"

"Because he's been worrying about you," he said. "It's obvious. Whenever you are out or he can't find you, his concentration no longer exists. It's easy for me to tell, as often as I see him. You know he loves you..."

"Choldel," she said, becoming uncomfortable.

"Let me finish," he said. "Where was I? Oh yes. You know he loves you, and I know you love him too. He worries about you, and I see where he gets it. He doesn't know of your memories."

"Are you spying on me?" she asked, annoyed now.

"Nope, just basing hunches on past experience," he said. "It took you months to tell me, and I talked to you almost everyday. I believe your first year on the island was coming to a close and you finally told me. Then, it took a month of me _convincing _you to tell the chief." Crystal sighed, recalling that memory too. It was true, but she wasn't ready to tell Willy yet. But, he seemed worried, and with her adventurous side, Willy must have been worried a lot over the past few weeks. She told Choldel this, and he pointed to the sky, but she didn't see anything.

"They're there," he said, and she knew what he was referring to. A tear found its way to her cheek. Choldel wiped it off, giving her a smile.

"I'll tell him one day, don't worry," she said. "I promise." He stood up, leaving the candle behind on her nightstand and walked out of the room. No words were needed as he shut the door behind him.

She still didn't sleep a wink that night. Too many thoughts brewing in her mind.

* * *

The sun rose, and Crystal watched it from outside. Choldel noticed her out so early in the morning. He smiled, walking down to the kitchen where he worked his magic. When Mr. Wonka came down the next morning, breakfast was on the table. He knew Crystal would not eat the morning, so he prepared something for his chief, who was still widely known, despite the fact they were working for Willy.

"You look disturbed this morning," he told Willy when he came down.

"I didn't sleep that much," Willy said. "Seen Crystal?"

"She's outside," Choldel inquired. He sat and ate without her, and Choldel went back into the kitchen.

"He's a little upset this morning," Choldel warned his friends on dish duty.

"Oh, boy," an Oompa Loompa said. "Why does Crystal have such an effect on him? She is our friend too. A quite important one I might add."

"She still talks to us, she just...loves Willy," Choldel said in her defense. None of them really understood the concept of love. After all, Crystal wasn't one of them.

" 'mornin' guys," another Oompa Loompa said.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"I hear it's gonna get colder," he said. "Boss is nice, keeping the temperature up for us." That guy was too optimistic to take _anything_ in a negative way. _This is going to be a long day in the kitchen_, Choldel thought.

Crystal found a flower outside, and she was plucking its petals off while she sat under a tree, watching a few leaves fall from the branches. Willy came outside because of Crystal. He could not wait until she came back inside.

"Crystal," he said, and she stopped her activity. She turned around to face him, seeing him worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Forgive me, but there is something troubling you and I know it," he said. "I know our," he paused, "relationship isn't the problem."

"And forgive me when I say you're right, but I can't tell you yet," she said, and he was taken aback by this. "You're right, it's not our relationship because I love you." she brushed her lips with his, completely distracting him from everything else. She released him, smiling at him after.

"You're good at that," he said, making her laugh. "Well, if you won't tell me, then I guess I'll wait for you to." She smiled, glad he understood. Her past was something she had to prepare for when telling someone else.

The cook watched from the window. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"So obvious," he said.

"Oooh, they are in L-O-V-E," that optimistic Oompa Loompa said. "So sweet." _Sweeter than any chocolate he could ever make_, Choldel added in his mind.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Golden idea

Crystal still hadn't told Willy about her past, and Choldel was getting impatient when the first snow came about. He thought telling Willy would be easier; he must've been wrong.

Willy had another hair cut, and he'd found another hair that was partially white. He was more concerned than last time. He thought about the future of the factory. Who would take care of the Oompa Loompas when he was gone? He thought about Crystal, she was around his age, but the thought of death made him depressed. He shook off the death feeling, but the issue of the future made him nervous.

"Crystal," he said. She was siting by a fireplace after being outside for a few hours.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He sat next to her.

"Well, I just went through quite a revelation," he told her. "I found a hair that has a white coloring to it." She looked curiously at him.

"Why are you so upset? If it was only part way white..." she began.

"I thought about the future of the factory," he said. "I can't live forever." His tone made her feel sympathetic for him. He wasn't that old.

"Willy, you're not that old," she remarked.

"Who will do it when I'm gone though?" he asked. She couldn't believe he was paranoid over this. She came around his back side and wrapped her arms around him.

"If it bothers you that much, find someone to take over. Someone you trust," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"There's a problem with that," he told her, turning his face to meet hers. "The person I trust the most is right here." She smiled, knowing he was being sweet and bending words to give her compliments. Crystal released him, telling him to get an heir for the factory.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," she simply said.

"Wait," he said. She stopped, and he walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist. Crystal smiled, knowing perfectly well what he was doing...keeping her inside. He held her there for a few moments. He kissed her lips, but it went deeper. She leaned into him and he pushed her slightly the other way. She hit the wall, still holding their kiss. He pulled her closer into him. Crystal got nervous as he trailed one hand up her back. It sent shivers down her spine. She pulled away, pushing him the other way.

"I'm going outside now," she said.

"Be careful," he told her, letting her go. She felt he'd said that clearly through his actions. She smiled and she climbed up into a pipe. She knew the whole factory now. There was one time she'd gotten lost in the past week. She was good.

She climbed out the window, jumping to a tree. Now this was freedom to her. She landed on a patch of ice as if it were flat grass. She took her glass staff as always. She met Charlie standing outside the gates of the factory. He was inhaling the chocolate scent coming from the factory.

"I'd love to go in there," he told her. "I wonder what it's like."

"Do you have any idea how many children would like to go in there?" I said, giving him some food for thought.

"I guess, but it would be even more special if we had to fight for it," he said. They stopped by his bus stop and in that moment, Crystal had her own revelation.

"Thanks Charlie," she said. "You gave me a cool idea."

"Oh, okay. Glad I could help," he said slightly confused as they parted ways. She waved goodbye to him and she rushed back to the factory. She threw her staff inside, making a crashing noise. Her body followed and she climbed through the pipes to the Inventing Room.

She popped out of the vent.

"Willy," she said, and he jumped.

"You weren't gone long," he said surprised, looking up. "Get down here so I can see you better." She jumped from the Oompa Loompa's walkway and down to Willy's height.

"I got an idea," she said.

"Oh," he said, interested at once.

"Why don't you let children come to the factory?" she suggested.

"Children...what a good idea," he said. "But, how many?"

"Don't know," she said. "You would decide that. It's your factory."

"Maybe like seven at the most," he said. "I'm not one for children." Crystal was glad to help him get over this whole thing of the future of the chocolate factory.

"How would I decide this?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out," she said. "It's just an idea."

"Poppycock," he said. "It's a brilliant idea!" She blushed a small amount as he kept thinking about this for the rest of the day.

Crystal tried bouncing ideas off of him, but the only conclusion they came to was that five children would come to the factory.

The final piece of Crystal's idea didn't come into place until late November. Choldel was cooking in the kitchen and Crystal was hanging around with him. She saw him mix in a vanilla flavoring to a dish he was trying out. When he finished baking the dessert, he had Crystal taste test it.

"Wow," she said. "The vanilla pops out at the end, like a surprise."

"Good," Choldel said. "It's supposed to. Like a surprise. It's like you're chewing it and then right in the middle pow! There's the vanilla." Crystal had fit the final piece.

"That's it!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"What's it?" he asked.

"Oh, just something Willy and I were getting into," she said, walking out of the kitchen in a happy state.

"Oh...sorry if I just intruded on your whole thing with..."

"Not like THAT!" she exclaimed, peeking her head into the kitchen. He laughed, and she knew then he was messing with her. She gave him a playful narrow eye and he continued laughing.

"Glad the dessert was delicious," he said and she disappeared around the corner.

She burst into the Chocolate Room where Willy sat by the waterfall.

"Willy, I have it," she said happily and excited.

"What?" he said.

"You can surprise the children inside the candy bars," she explained. "Like, put something inside of them to show the child was chosen to come to the factory."

"Like what? I don't want to change the flavor," he said.

"No, of course not. Maybe like a ticket or something," she said. "Golden tickets. Yes, five golden tickets. Then, when the candy is shipped off around the world, five children will find the bars and come to the factory. Now, just to make the five tickets."

"Crystal, you are amazing," he told her. "They could go anywhere. Wait, how will I know which kid to take over the factory?" She had an idea for that too.

"Willy, it's a chocolate factory. One of the five has to have a good head on their shoulders. Kids will go crazy, no matter what you say. So, I'd give them a tour and then, see who lasts the longest without doing anything over the top," she suggested.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" he asked, but she knew he was going to no matter what she said. He stroked her brown hair, feeling the waves run through his hands. He kissed her cheek then turned her around so she faced him so he could reach her lips easily.

"Mmmm, Chocolate," she said when they parted. "Always so sweet."

"You're sweeter than any chocolate to me," he told her lovingly. "Keep that in mind."

"It's in my mind," she said. "The fact that you always taste like it is highly distracting..."

"Oh really?" he said, as if to ponder the thought.

"Never said I didn't love it," she added, kissing him on the lips quickly. He smiled, looking her straight in the eyes.

"So, before we got distracted with each other, the tickets. There will be five. I should probably get the word out. I'll place them in the bars tomorrow. Maybe if I put up a sign that warned everyone in this town. The word should spread, what with all the technology," he said.

He'd gotten the signs made and Crystal made the outline for the golden tickets. Together, they made the instructions on the back. However, when she finished making the tickets, she handed him only four of them. She held the fifth in her hand. He gave her the signs to get out onto the streets, not minding he was one ticket short.

She came out one night and when no one was about on the street, she posted the signs on poles the covered the town. When she completed that job, she went into where the machinery produced the chocolate bars. She'd made sure the bar was going into a local store. She had to give the boy a chance. After all, he gave her the inspiration for the idea. Crystal owed him at least one of the five shots. She knew him personally. He was one of the luckiest boys in the world...he just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The chapter's name is not a real word, I made it up for the purpose of the chapter and its content. Please review b/c I would feel better, as I am sick at the moment. **

Prepureation

The word came out the very next day and the golden tickets resulted in higher sales, thus more production. The media was soaking this information up, and that made Crystal wonder how long it had last been since Willy had gone outside of the factory.

"This is insane!" she exclaimed watching the TV in the Television Room. "People must really be interested in what's going on around here." The candy sales had nearly tripled, leaving the Oompa Loompas to work extra hours. Crystal watched the town, seeing the changes in the people. They rushed into stores and even shoved one another out of the way just so they could be the first person inside to pick up a chocolate bar.

"I'm not familiar with the media, but they seem desperate and popular," Choldel remarked. He walked out of the Television Room, knowing his break was almost over.

* * *

Over the next few days, the first golden ticket had been found. Crystal turned on the news.

"Willy," she urged as she saw him walk by. "Come here. Your first heir is on the news."

"You know I don't like TV too much," he said. "But, I might as well see them."

_"The First Golden Ticket as been found by Augustus Gloop of Düsseldorf, Germany," _ the newsman said, and then there was a cameraman at the scene, taking comments. Crystal thought the boy seemed a little too over the top, but she couldn't control the idea now. Whoever found them got to come.

Crystal kept an eye on the ticket holders and she didn't find much that she liked. Veruca Salt seemed alright, until she heard her story about how the girl found the ticket.

"People can be so unfair," she complained as she saw the news that day.

"Just relax, one of them has to win now," Choldel told her. She hadn't thought about the people who would _find _the tickets, just so that Willy would settle himself. She didn't tell Willy about the other three ticket holders. She couldn't believe that Mike Teavee who cracked their system! That kid was a genius. Now, she waited for the final ticket to be found. It was here, and it had been sent already.

The news became old as it wasn't mentioned much more. Yet, there was one left. Crystal headed outside. It had been the end of January, and the date set for the factory was February first. There were only one day left. Crystal went out to town, despite the fact Willy told her not too.

_ That was yesterday,_ she thought as her excuse. She found Charlie again.

"Hey," she said. "How about it? One ticket left," she told him. He walked with her for a little bit until they reached the outside of the factory.

"Yeah, but I won't be going. I got two bars. My grandpa put some of his money towards trying. Then, there was my birthday. No luck I guess," he sulked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "You never know. Your luck could change any day."

"I don't know," he said. She knew how bad he wanted to go, and there had been a lot of unfair ways others had gotten their hands on tickets. One kid even faked a ticket. People stooped to low levels. This was a kid who was dedicated. Crystal debated about her strategy as they talked more. When Crystal knew she'd better get back to the factory through the other way, she said goodbye to Charlie and wished him good luck on finding that last ticket. He looked doubtful, but Crystal would try to change that. Anything was possible. She took a vital source of life out of her pocket. She could leave everything up to fate as she covered it beneath the snow to keep it from blowing away, yet to still show the item's green color. Crystal made her way back up through the forest and jumped through her window. She opened her door and right there was Willy.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just wondering if you in there."

"Yeah," she lied, but not completely.

"I was going to ask if all the tickets have been found yet," he said.

"I don't think so. There's one left," Crystal said. "Walk with me." He walked side by side with her as they talked calmly. She hadn't seen him all day. She passed a window, where she looked out. A boy with dark hair ran out of a candy store with joy and running twice as fast she ever could normally.

"Actually," she said curiously. "I take that back. They've been found."

"That's good," he said. "Now to prepare for tomorrow."

"The Oompa Loompas are ready I'm sure," Crystal said.

"Yes, I checked," he said rather quickly. "Everything's in order." She laid her hand on his arm.

"Hey, are you nervous?" she asked, trying to be soft about it.

"Yes," he said quickly again. "Would you mind being with me?"

"You know I can't be with the tour. _You're_ finding an heir, not me. This is your day, but I can be around if you want me to."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I could be just, be up, and around," she hinted at him. His face expressed confusion. "Oh, I'll be up more by the ceiling parts of the factory where no one will be looking. They'll be too amazed at your work." He smiled at her. _She always knew what to say._

* * *

It became late that night, and Crystal was off to her room. Willy caught her in the hallway.

"Crystal," he said just before she laid her hand on the doorknob. He sprinted up to her. He grasped her into his arms.

"Whoa, okay," she said, surprised he hadn't said anything else.

"I will miss you tomorrow," he said.

"You'll see me," she reassured him. "I can see you're nervous. I have to show up at least once to check up on how it's going."

"Thank you," he said. She couldn't count two seconds before his lips came onto hers. She leaned into his body and he pulled her into him. They couldn't be any closer, when Crystal suddenly pulled away.

"Air Willy," she said.

"Right," he replied. "I just haven't seen you all day..."

"Dang it," she said.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"You've been in the Inventing Room for at least four hours," she told him.

"So?" he urged, not understanding.

"So, you've become almost addicting," she answered, making a smile form around his face.

"Well then, if it's not to much to ask ..." he started.

"One step ahead," she interrupted him as she gave him one last kiss for the night. She planned on sleeping less tonight. She was a little nervous herself, and she wasn't even going to be seen. She went into her room and straight onto the roof. The lights dimmed on the streets, and she looked to the moon that was the equivalence of the sun in the twilight sky. She stared at it for a while, thinking about the coming day.

* * *

Willy sat in bed, nervous about the same thing. He couldn't find sleep, but he knew he had to. He wondered if Crystal was getting any sleep. He came to his window and crack it open, looking out at the town. Tomorrow was the day of all days. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He took in a breath of fresh, cold air into his lungs. This calmed him so little compared to the crystal sound that awakened slowly to the night sky, blending as if it had always been there. He finally peeked out the window and stared at the top of the factory.

There the shadowy figure stood, the most beautiful thing Willy had ever laid eyes on. The glass staff barely but still visible now that he looked for it. It shone faintly of a clear color. The only object that helped in seeing the staff was the moon. A small reflection off the staff, revealing a glistening outline. Its holder rose to her full hight, tall and proud, but so delicate the wind could make her shift. These were the petite features about her compared to her talents. From her mouth emerged the shortest, yet most meaningful sung words:

_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading _

_Roses wither away. Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn _

_I am waiting for the day... _

Where had she learned that? Her best feature was a mystery to him, and he wished she would come forward with whatever it was that was bothering her. The song seemed to go on forever. It was about a memory, but Willy couldn't identify what it was she was directly singing about. The tone she presented was soft and intricate, but it gave off a slight sorrow feeling.

Wondering about this tired his brain. He laid down, forgetting to shut the window. Her voice alone was enough for him to fall asleep, to forget about everything, to become peaceful again as he was when he'd been next to her many minutes prior, to forget the importance of tomorrow. That was how powerful just her voice was for him. Her voice had the power to make him forget, and that in itself was pure magic coming from the purest of imaginations.


	7. Chapter 7

Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory

Choldel woke Crystal early in the morning. The sun hadn't even come up yet and she was reluctant to get out of bed. He was begging her to come downstairs and help him prepare breakfast.

"Maybe Willy won't be that hungry, Choldel. Think about that; he's probably nervous as anything else and he hasn't been out in years!" she was mumbling as she slowly opened her eyes. The night sky wasn't helping her the slightest.

"Come on Crystal," Choldel begged. "Even if he's not awake, at least you can start up the factory." Crystal sighed, as it was pointless to contradict him and sat up in bed.

"Fine," she said. "I can start up the factory when the sun rises. Until then, what do you want me to do?"

"Thank you!" he said, overcome with joy. "Okay, first I need you to go down to the Chocolate Room and pick some of those cherry balls off those mushroom-shaped trees. Then, pick some of the grass. By some, I mean only a few handfuls. Then, some whip cream."

"Go to Chocolate Room, pick cherry balls, pick grass but only a few handfuls, and get whip cream," she repeated to make sure she heard his instructions correctly. He confirmed her statement and he left the room, thanking her once more.

Crystal got ready for the day and came out of her room. Her glass staff occupied her right hand, as always. She came down to the Chocolate Room with a small basket left for her by the cook. She began picking some of the cherry balls off the mushroom shaped trees. Placing them in the basket, she went on to the other things he told her to retrieve.

"Her we are," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Choldel said as she placed the basket down on a nearby table. "Now you can go about and start the factory if you wish." She smiled as she saw him preparing the kitchen and gathering ingredients. She knew she would find out soon enough what he was making. If fact, she'd probably be the first to taste it. She let herself out of the kitchen.

The machines were started in the more important rooms first, such as the Inventing Room, the Television Room, and the Nut Room. She let the squirrels out to the posts at the conveyor belt, and she started the machine that poured the nuts down into the container above her head.

Then she left for the Inventing Room. She started the machinery carefully and slowly. Other Oompa Loompas were awake already and after she finished in there, they went to work.

The Television Room didn't take her long, for there weren't too many lights. The technology in there didn't confuse her anymore and she got it up and running in no time.

She went to the Chocolate Room last. She began with the lights, revealing the beauty inside the room. Then, she started the pipes to suck up the chocolate and lastly, the chocolate river. She saw the place come alive as more Oompa Loompas entered the room and began the day's work. At least, as much as they could do before the children came at ten o'clock sharp.

With the factory started, she went onto the roof, seeing the sun just peek over the horizon. She knew it was still early morning. In the distance the street lamps go out one by one. It was just another day for anyone who hadn't found a golden ticket. She stood up straighter, and the glass staff lay horizontally in her hands. She didn't care if anyone or no one saw her today:

_ burt out ends of smoky days_

_ The stale cold smell of morning_

_ A streetlamp dies; another night is over_

_ Another day is dawning... _

That would be one more time she'd sung all of the versus to her favorite song. Yet, in that song, brought her memories itself, though not all of them happy. Her past was something she and Willy never talked about. She in return, had never heard about Willy's past either. She sat down on the roof, wondering about her family. She scarcely remembered them, but they were there. She thought about her parents. Oh if they could see her now! The things she was doing, the friends she'd made and where she lived! And still, those memories brought a tear to her eye; she let it fall. The cold winter had almost frozen the rooftops. There was a ton of ice.

When that tear fell from her face, hitting the roof, it froze immediately. She saw this happen and she'd never seen anything like it! Her tear was frozen on the factory! But, it wasn't enough of a distraction from her memories. She sat alone, just thinking as the winter bit at her skin in the places she'd failed to cover up.

* * *

Willy woke up, hearing the machinery running. He sat up, alarmed at first and quickly dressing. He came down into the Chocolate Room, finding the Oompa Loompas hard at work. He wasn't about to check the rest of the factory. Instead, he went to the kitchen.

"Choldel," Willy addressed.

"Hey," he answered. "About breakfast, it will be ready shortly. About Crystal, she's on top of the factory, probably."

"Gosh darn it, you know me too well it seems," he replied. Choldel gave him a smile and took breakfast off the stove. "Not too much, I'm not that hungry." Choldel expected this thanks to Crystal, so he only made a small breakfast and put some on a plate for Willy. After he set it down, he went right back to his surprise recipe. Willy, after eating a small portion, went back to his room.

He looked out the window, finally getting a glimpse of Crystal on top the factory. But, she wasn't singing. Instead, she was sitting, her legs hanging over the edge. She held her staff closer to her then Willy had ever seen. _She must be cold out there_, he thought. He saw some of the townspeople looking up at her and more stopped to stare. Willy had to get a hold of her somehow. He didn't want the press and everyone in town to make a huge deal out of this.

Except, he hadn't the slightest idea on how to do it. He tapped his walking stick against the factory's wall form the outside, and Crystal looked up. She saw the people below who were all looking at her. Before, she didn't care, but the sun had risen. She had no clue how long she'd been out there, but it was obviously too long. The tapping noise came to her ears again, and she looked over to see Willy staring at her. She regretted going up to the roof without a clock and making him nervous more than he already must be.

She stood up, and she headed directly the other way from Willy, as to not draw attention to him. She felt like an animal, having to be shooed off the factory roof. She felt one last tear escape her eye and hit the factory, making a crackling sound as it crystalized itself into the factory. She jumped through another window on the other side of the factory, greeting the warm air after closing the window. Crystal hadn't realized how cold she really was until she came into the hallways.

She thought about hiding, but that wouldn't do her much good. Today was Willy's day and she wasn't going to push that aside because of a few memories.

Willy was looking for her, and when eight o'clock came around, he had to get ready for the children and their....p-p...parents to come. He put on something more formal and appropriate for the occasion. He was looking out the window again, wondering if Crystal had just moved or went inside. He couldn't find her before...

A knock on the door silenced his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, and in the mirror he saw her. Crystal was looking at him meekly and she put her staff to lean against the wall. He looked at her through the mirror for a few moments. She bit the inside of her lip in nervousness. He turned around, thinking she would just run away.

"I'm sorry about that," she began. "I wan't watching the time." He walked over to her and took her in his arms without saying a word. She returned the embrace.

"You're very cold," he remarked, tightening his grip.

"Stop worrying about me. Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yes, mostly," he told her. "I thank you for starting the factory."

"No problem. You aren't going to believe who woke me up," she said.

"Choldel," he guessed. She smiled and nodded, hoping he wouldn't bring up the situation with her on top the factory this morning. He let her go, just glad nothing happened to her. "Well, it's almost time."

"Yeah I suppose it is," she said. "I'm still sorry I wasn't keeping track up there. The press will be even more crazy thanks to me."

"Then, you'll just have to tell the press something," he told her. Crystal knew he was nervous. "Are the puppets ready?"

"Puppets?" Crystal asked. "I din't hear anything about puppets."

"Just check the front of the factory," he told her. She left the room, and went to the front of the factory.

She opened the door and turned on a small light. The room was completely dark and she could only see what the light illuminated. There were puppets around and some were attached to a rotating wheel. She was creeped out by the lighting and the overall scenery. She assumed it would be better when the doors opened to start the show. She got out of there as quick as she possibly could.

"Yeah, they're ready," she said quickly as she came back to Willy. They walked to the speaker microphone together. The children were outside the factory, and in the midst of the crowd, she spotted Charlie. _That must be his grandfather_, she thought when she looked at the older man next to him.

"I'm still nervous," he said. It was going on ten o'clock and he was about to make the announcement.

"You'll be great," she told him. "Just give them a tour and be kind. Just be yourself."

"You'll still be around right?" he asked, worry in his tone.

"Of course," she said, straightening his red velvet jacket. "I'll be following the tour, just in case." Willy wasn't going to ask what she meant by 'just in case'. The clock struck ten.

"Please enter," he said into the microphone, and Crystal ran and pressed the button that opened the gates on the far side of the room. The people stood there for a second, not sure what to do.

"Come forward." The peopled outside do so. Crystal couldn't hear him that well anymore, so he gave her a signal over the speaker.

"Close the gates." She did so and came back in to see Willy still at the microphone.

"Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well..." he said. He turned off the microphone so no one could hear anymore. The Oompa Loompas opened the doors, showing the puppets and giving the people a show. Willy had to head out there.

"Go on," she urged. He gave her a look, telling her clearly what he had in mind.

"Oh, okay." she gave into his look, knowing he didn't have much time. She kissed him once on the mouth, but she made sure he wasn't prolonging it. She broke away.

"You'll be late,"' she whispered. "I'll be around." She ran off, heading to the ceiling, where she would reside most of the the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Germans and Chocolate Rivers

**A/N: I'm posting another chapter today after this! I am on a roll! Mostly, the next few chapters will be from Crystal's viewpoint. I'll be in and out throughout the tour and there will be more music! I will write about the tour and Willy and all that stuff, but most of it will be from Crystal. **

She sat on the ceiling, balancing on the tiny ledges. When the Oompa Loompas noticed her, she told them to keep quiet about her presence. She was the last thing anyone needed to see on the tour. She sat, somewhat bored for a few moments and she hadn't brought her staff with her. It wasn't needed today.

The door to the Chocolate Room opened and Crystal's senses piqued. Willy walked in with the group of children, and she saw their eyes widen in excitement in the thought of such a room being such an impossibility. She smiled as she saw Willy's expression almost completely neutral.

"Now, do be careful my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited, just keep very calm," Willy said when they stopped. Their eyes wandered over the room. Someone said something, but all Crystal could hear was Willy.

"What? Oh yeah, it's very beautiful," he said and began walking down.

The rest of them walked behind, and Willy explained the chocolate and the waterfall. He saw a pipe and looked up, giving Crystal a glance, but she saw it before he did. She went into a small area to get out of the way and to prevent being seen as Willy caught everyone's attention again to tell them about the pipes. Then, she knew he told them everything in that room was edible, for he let them "enjoy" the room. He looked up at her and she smiled back at him from her place.

She watched them wander around, and they were enjoying every minute, especially that german kid. Then, a girl spotted an Oompa Loompa. Willy joined the crowd as they talked about the Oompa Loompas, asking what they were.

"They're Oompa Loompas," he said. "Imported, direct from Loompa Land." Crystal smiled, recalling the trip to the factory. But, these people were persistent on not believing him.

"There's no such place," a man contradicted from beside Wonka. Crystal went to a small room where there was a link to controlling the pipes to hide the gasp that came from her mouth, almost uncontrolled.

"What?" she heard Willy say, slightly annoyed. And he had every right to be.

"Mr. Wonka, I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you..."

"Well, then you'll know about it and know what a terrible country it is," were Willy's last words on the matter. Crystal didn't hear much more of what Willy was saying, but she caught bits of him talking about the Oompa Loompas and going to Loompa Land, but she had her eye on that german boy who steered from the crowd.

She was becoming wary of him, but she couldn't catch Willy's attention now, he was in the middle of the story. But, the mother of the boy caught everyone's attention.

"Augustus my child that is not a good thing to do!" she called. Everyone looked in the direction she called in to see the boy scooping up the chocolate and putting it into his mouth. That was not good at all.

"Hey little boy," Willy warned. "My chocolate must not be touched by human hands..." but he couldn't say anymore as the boy fell into the river. The boy's mother gasped, and everyone had their own expression. Willy's looked slightly irritated.

"He can't swim! save him!" she exclaimed.

Crystal wasn't diving in there, and she laid her eyes on the pipe controls. It was only for the one pipe that entered that room because the controls only controlled one pipe at a time, therefore only one pipe at a time entered the Chocolate Room. She took hold over it and directed the pipe to stop where the boy was.

Willy gave her a glance and then to the boy, thinking this might actually work. Crystal had quick thinking, but her aim with the pipes needed serious work. She landed the pipe a little farther away than she expected to. Nonetheless, the boy began swirling in the river where the pipe was. She smiled to herself.

_He's bound to get caught in the pipe, _she thought and so did Willy. His mother was panicking the entire time, and when the boy went under, she got more nervous. Then, he emerged inside the pipe and began his way up. Crystal smiled, knowing it would work.

"He's slowing down," she heard Charlie say.

"He's gonna stick," the other boy said, and sure enough, the child was caught in the pipe. Then, a slight rhythm came to her ears. Everyone below heard it too.

"Look, the Oompa Loompas," Charlie said.

"What are they doing?" the rich girl asked.

"Why I believe they're going to treat us a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course and they haven't had a fresh audience in many moon," Willy said. The Oompa Loompas ran out onto the grass. Crystal was shocked at their actions. They began singing a tune with the boy's name in it. But, how had they known? Choldel didn't tell her anything about this:

_Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, _

_ This great big greedy nincompoop._

_ Augustus Gloop, so big and vile _

_ so greedy foul and infantile._

_ Come on we cry the time is ripe_

_ to send him shooting up the pipe. _

_ But don't dear children be alarmed _

_ Augustus Gloop will not be harmed._

_ Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. _

They continued their song and she noticed the pipe breaking slightly from the pressure and they finished just as the boy was up inside the pipe. Willy clapped for them, hiding his confusion as of to why that happened.

"Bravo! Well done! Aren't the delightful, aren't they charming?" he said, looking at the crowd.

"I do say they all seemed rather rehearsed," the rich gentleman said.

"Like they knew it was going to happen," the other boy said, and that made Crystal think, _What if they did know it was going to happen. _

"Oh poppycock," Willy said, heading down to the river. The boy's mother followed him, asking what would happen to her son. Willy explained everything to her and called for an Oompa Loompa to take Mrs. Gloop up to the fudge room to help her find her son. Each of them crossing their arms at their chests; the Oompa Loompa did as he was told.

That crossing of the chest symbolized the promise Willy made with the chief. He would never forget it and Crystal knew it. Crystal signaled for the boat to begin rowing down the river to meet them.

"Well, on with the tour," Willy said.

_Yeah, and with one down, leaving another three to go,_ she added secretly.

**I am putting on another chapter of this later today b/c they are short and easy for me to write. Review though on anything you want. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chewing Gum Gone Wrong**

The boat came right on schedule and Crystal still watched the tour. The Oompa Loompas pulled up and began laughing at the children.

"Maybe it's all those dog gone cocoa beans. And by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers endorphins. Gives one the feeling of being in love," Willy said. Crystal smiled at this one, that is until...

"You don't say," Mrs. Beauregarde, the chewing gum girl's mother, said.

She gave him a look that didn't please Crystal one bit. Why, she wanted to just jump down there and give that woman a piece of her mind and....but she restrained herself. She couldn't and she would never do such a thing! That girl's mother made her senses tingle on edge and she would make sure to keep a close eye on her.

_No one, and I mean NO one flirts with my chocolatier! He's MY candy man woman, now you watch yourself when you leave this factory... Crystal stop it!_ She was trying to keep thoughts calm about the whole thing. Shortly, Crystal convinced herself she was over reacting. But still, that woman should watch her back.

"All aboard heh," Willy was obviously uncomfortable by this remark. He tried to say this in a good way, and as the people climbed in, he made a disgusted look upon his face. She saw Willy sit in the back, away from that woman. Crystal smiled and she knew she'd better get a move on.

As the tour moved, she would move. Crystal knew she couldn't climb the ceiling where the boat was going. She had to make her way through the pipes that were above the path the boat would go through. She swiftly moved, but at first she had to follow Willy's voice. She couldn't see anything until he said:

"Switch on the lights!"

Then, the boat made a downfall, and Crystal had to hurry and follow. She should have discussed with Willy where he would be taking the people. Too late for that. She took a quick route and she heard the boat splash hard against the river at one point. She reached the center part of the river and the light illuminated the center. Everyone looked around and Crystal finally caught sight of the boat again.

"Stop the boat," Willy said. "I wanna show you guys somethin'." Crystal saw it was the Inventing Room. She sighed, following the pipes and emerging from the vent high above the machinery. She was sitting down on the ledge where the Oompa Loompas walked. She needed a break as her adrenaline calmed itself.

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything, 'kay?" the moment he said that, the gum chewing girl and the technology-smart boy went over to the Everlasting Gobstopper container where an Oompa Loompa was working.

"Hey Mr. Wonka, what's this?" the chewing gum girl asked.

"Oh," Willy said. "Let me show you." He came over to her and the Oompa Loompa handed him one of the large candies. "Thank you." The crowd came back over to him, seeing he was about to explain something. Crystal knew the invention he held would go on the market soon. It was one of the best ideas he had yet.

The people questioned his inventions and he answered some of them. These people had no imagination! That's what Crystal thought.

"Watch this," Willy said, starting up a machine. Crystal didn't think that was good idea. In that machine was the invention they were still working on. But, he wanted to show it and that's all that mattered today. She watched as the gum chewer picked the stick up when the machine was done.

"You mean that's it?" said the devil who cracked the system.

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Willy asked.

"It's gum," the girl answered.

"Yeah," Willy said, and he went on to explain how this stick of gum could one day be the ending of difficult cooking for people who were too lazy to learn.

Crystal thought of Choldel and how dedicated he was at his work. Society would be much better if only the people who were passionate about cooking did it. Then, the food would always be made by people who loved making it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Willy was warning a girl.

"I'd rather you didn't, there's still one or two things that are a little..." he was saying.

"I'm the world record holder in chewing gum, I'm not afraid of anything," the girl said. That was NOT good. Not good at all.

"How is it honey?" her mother asked. Crystal narrowed her eyes at that woman.

"It's amazing. Tomato soup, I can feel it running down my throat," she said.

"Yeah, spit it out," Willy tried again.

"Young lady I think you'd better..." Charlie's grandpa began.

"It's changing," the girl said. "Roast beef and baked potato. Crispy skin and butter!" Willy made a concerned face.

"Keep chewin' kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal," her mother said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm just concerned about the...." Willy started.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" the girl exclaimed.

"That part," he finished.

"What's happening to her nose?" the rich girl asked. It was true. That girl was turning a violet color.

"Violet, you're turning violet!" her mother said worried. She was going to be just like the other Oompa Loompas who tested this invention out. The result was not a pretty sight. Crystal made her way down from the ledge and snuck to the floor, where Willy gave her another glance. She waved and made her way towards the entrance. There was a dock outside the room and the boat might be needed. Luckily, the boat was still there.

She waited, hearing another song emerge out of those Oompa Loompas. What was with them lately? Did Willy tell them to do something and no one told her anything or forgot to tell her?

_Listen close, listen hard_

_to little Violet Beauregarde _

_this gentle girl, she sees no wrong in_

_chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing,_

_chewing, chewing all day long _

_Chewing chewing all day long_

_chewing chewing all day long _

_chewing chewing all day long_

_yeah_

_she goes on chewing till at last,_

_her chewing muscles grow so fast_

_And from her face her giant chin_

_Sticks out like a violin. _

Crystal waited as the Oompa loompas began pushing Violet's blueberry body through the entrance. She heard her mother coming with her. The Oompa Loompas were going to take her to the juicing room, but Crystal wasn't going along. She didn't want to even talk to the woman. The Oompa Loompas pushed her into the boat, and the mother followed, laying her eyes directly on Crystal.

"Who are you?" she asked, scanning her. Crystal sighed.

"Who are you?" Crystal mocked, trying to keep calm.

"I'm this girl's mother," she answered. "Who do you think you are, talking to me this way?"

"Who do you think you are flirting with my candy man?" Crystal asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh," she answered, knowing what she'd gotten herself into. "That was just a joke."

"I'm sure it was," Crystal said, still paranoid about it. "I'm Crystal. I work here."

"I didn't think he hired anyone," Mrs. Beauregarde said.

"He doesn't," Crystal answered. "I came with the Oompa Loompas." She wasn't saying anymore and when she finished positioning Violet in the boat, she sent the mother to go with the Oompa Loompas. After all, she had some catching up to do.

She knew they were walking on, and she'd lost them for a second. Crystal jumped to the ceiling where she could get a better view. She saw the small group walking around and she climbed and swung by the lights that hung down in the hallway and came to a pipe. She entered the vent and was following once again.

Two down, two to go. The resolution to an heir is half over, Crystal thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sooo sorry! Too much crap lately goin' on. I had this chapter for a while, but I didn't get around to posting it. I'm back though and hopefully for a while. **

From Bratty to Nuts.

Willy had just thrown a card over his shoulder and had let the group into the Nut Room. The squirrels were still at work, sorting the nuts that came down in front of them.

"Squirrels," the rich girl said happily.

"Yeah squirrels," Wonka answered.

"Why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" her father asked.

"Because only a squirrel can get the whole walnut out almost every single time," Willy answered. Crystal smiled, thinking these people were starting to get used to Willy's ways around the factory, and that the ideas were simple and efficient. The girl started saying she wanted one of the squirrels, but her father was trying to talk her out of it. When the girl won their argument, her father asked for a squirrel at whatever price Wonka wanted.

Crystal was proud when Willy declined this offer. He didn't care about the money, he liked his squirrels.

"I'm sorry darling," Wonka said. "Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable."

"If you won't get me a squirrel," the girl said, looking at her father. "I'll get one myself." She slipped through the gate that separated them from the squirrels and she started down the ladder.

"Little girl," Willy addressed.

"Veruca come back here at once. Veruca!" her father was scolding her. Crystal jumped down quietly behind them, looking at what was going on. All the squirrels stopped working to get a look at the mysterious girl who had wandered into their space.

"Little girl, don't touch that squirrel's nuts! It'll make him crazy!" Willy warned. But this girl didn't listen to him, and she continued to walk. She stopped when she'd found the squirrel she wanted.

"I'll have you," she said, reaching out to the squirrel. But, they _were_ squirrels and they did the unexpected. The one squirrel jumped down and the others followed. Everyone watched in panic, but Crystal knew that if the girl fell into that hole, there would be trouble. That was the incinerator. Wonka could kill her! She jumped over the gate and the squirrels, in their frenzy swarmed around the both of them. She heard Willy's gasp behind her.

"Crystal!" Willy cried when he saw her on the other side of the gates too. Veruca fell and Crystal just laid down next her and the squirrels kept swarming them.

"Lay your hands down and straighten your legs, like this," Crystal instructed. She laid flat and still on the ground and Veruca watch her in panic. She put her hands down like Crystal did and then straightened her legs. She was still scared and she called for her dad to help her.

Her father tried to get the gate open and Willy was already looking for the keys, though not for Veruca's sake. He tried multiple keys but they were just not working.

"Nope, not that one," he said and he kept searching.

"There it is," Willy said almost for sure, but just because a key fit, didn't mean it rotated. "There is isn't."

A squirrel from the both of them came up to their heads and knocked on them.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked.

"They're testing to see if either of them are bad nuts," he answered. Both of the squirrels declared the both of them a bad nut. But, Crystal knew better. The squirrels can't tell what is even a nut unless it's right in front of them. She also knew they would let this go. Squirrels are very short minded.

They were being carried and Willy was explaining the incinerator. Crystal started to panic herself and their nail marks were seen in the floor.

"Crystal!" Willy called again to her, worry filling his voice. "Don't you_ dare_ get yourself killed!"

Charlie was thinking about the girl in the room with Veruca. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't get a clear view of her. Veruca slid down the hole first. When Crystal came, she immediately pushed on the wall of the hole with her arms and legs. The squirrels let her go. She tried to grab Veruca but the girl only brushed against her hand. Crystal was too late. The girl screamed until she wasn't heard anymore by anyone.

* * *

Everyone saw the hand reaching and gripping the ground. They were anxious to see which girl made it. There hadn't been a stir for many moments. Willy made no noise, just watching. The clicking noise came and he had found the key to the gate. He closed his eyes, scolding himself. Charlie looked at the girl who emerged slowly out of the hole.

"Crystal!" he called out, knowing it was most definitely her. Willy's eyes opened and he blocked off Veruca's father from getting through. He practically jumped down the stairs. He reached Crystal and helped to pull her out.

As Crystal felt Willy's hand in her own, she found steady ground as well.

"Don't do that to me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I tried to save her."

"I know, but your own life is more important. The last thing I want is you dead. I love you too much and I can't believe you just did that," he whispered. She smiled and they stood up. He let go of her hands so no one would expect anything.

"Good now?" he asked and she nodded confidently. "Okay, get back to work then." Crystal went up the stairs, passing Charlie and giving him a glance. He hoped she would explain herself later to him. Willy came back up the stairs.

"That was unexpected," Willy said. "Now, Veruca could be stuck just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is call for her and if she responds to you, we can find a way to just reach in and pull her out." Mr. Salt climbed down the ladder and over to the hole.

However, the Oompa Loompas came out as he was walking. They began singing again. Crystal was on the ceiling again, watching.

_Veruca Salt, the little brut_

_Has just gone down the garbage shoot_

_And she will met as she descends_

_a rather different set of friends_

_A rather different set of friends_

_a rather different set of friends _

_A fish head for example caught_

_this morning from a haricot. _

_An oyster from an oyster stew _

_A steak that no one else would chew_

_And lots of other things as well_

_with each its rather horrid smell_

_horrid smell_

_What is going on here? _she wondered. These Oompa Loompas were geniuses at composing these songs! She watched as Mr. Salt was pushed into the hole by a squirrel. In fact, it was the same one that first moved when Veruca tried to grab her. Willy gave a guilty look on his face.

When they finished the song, an Oompa Loompa tugged on his pant leg and he leaned down to listen to him. It was good news.

"I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken, so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall," Willy said, a smile on his face.

"Well, that's good news," the geography teacher said, giving Wonka an odd look.

"Yeah. Well, let's keep on trucking," Willy said.

He headed for the great glass elevator. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that earlier. That was by far the most efficient way to get around the factory, but Crystal couldn't run along the tracks. She would lose them too quickly at the rate that elevator went! _Well, _she thought._ If he lets the other boy pick a room, he likes technology. After all, he did crack the system._

She heard the elevator take off in an unknown direction. She jumped on the track and began her trip to the Television Room.

_One more test_


	11. Chapter 11

A Winner Declared

She climbed into the Television Room. There was no sign of the elevator and Crystal had to recognize she may have lost them for good. She put the glasses on after an Oompa Loompa told her to the moment she got in there. She didn't know of anywhere to hide, for the room was completely white.

"How about watching from our break room," an Oompa Loompa suggested. When these Oompa Loompas took a break, the glasses came off and they sat in a different room for lunch and watching TV themselves. "The door is large enough." Crystal found her way through the wide, but still short doors. She actually fit in the room. It was larger than she thought it was. The she had to hunch over a little bit, and to the little men the ceiling seemed very tall. She looked out of the two way mirror and she decided to kneel down. The Oompa Loompas could still move around in the space, and she wasn't in the way.

"Did you guys build this?" she asked.

"Yep, sure did," and Oompa Loompa replied. "Took a while, but it was worth it when we got the furniture and TV in here. We made something ourselves! Just, don't tell Willy."

"Promise," she replied and the Oompa Loompa who was talking with her was the last one to exit the room. He just got to work when a sound came to all their ears. The Oompa Loompas looked up. There they were. She was right.

"Here," Willy said. "Put these on quick and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn the eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that now do we?" They all put the glasses on, and Wonka explained the room and one of his sudden ideas.

She noticed something wrong with Willy. He looked a little pained to her, but only she would notice such. That little boy was going on about science, something she knew Willy disliked, and then Willy called him a mumbler. She knew he was getting tired of all this heir business. She sighed, watching him explain the chocolate bar he was going to send by television. Charlie believed him, but the other boy didn't. When the bar disappeared, the four people followed him over to the TV where an Oompa Loompa sat.

"Here it comes. Oh look," he said as the bar appeared in the screen. He tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Take it."

"It's just a picture on a screen," the boy said.

"Scaredy cat," Willy said and then looked to Charlie. "You take it." Charlie hesitated, but Willy convinced him and he reached out, through the screen and took the bar.

"Eat it," Willy said. "Go on, it'll be delicious. It's the same bar, it just a little smaller on the journey that's all." Charlie ate a small corner off the bar. She knew the family probably didn't have that much money for chocolate, so he was savoring it.

"It's great," Charlie said. Then, Willy went on to explain how Wonka could advertise the chocolate bars by just sending them by television.

The other boy began contradicting Willy and she knew his attitude was getting to Willy.

"Mike, I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about," the boy's father said.

"No he doesn't. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot! But I'm not," Mike said and he ran across the room. She knew what was going to happen.

"Hey little boy," Willy called. "Don't push my button." The kid didn't listen. Crystal thought this made it all official. She knew Charlie had a good head on his shoulders. The other boy's father was panicking that his son hadn't been appearing on the TV yet. Willy looked back at the Oompa Loompa sitting down.

"Try every channel," he said. "I'm starting to feel a little anxious." The Oompa Loompa began surfing the channels. Crystal couldn't see anything, everyone was in the way.

"There he is," Charlie said. Another song began, and Crystal was once again bothered by how these Oompa Loompas made up these songs.

_The most important thing that we've ever learned_

_the most important thing we've learned as far as children are concerned_

_Is never never let them near the television set._

_Or better still just don't install the idiotic thing at all_

_Never never let them_

_Never never let them_

_Never never let them_

_Never never let them_

_It rots the senses in the head_

_it keeps imagination deaf_

_It clogs and clatters up the mind_

_it makes a child so dull and blind._

_So dull so dull_

_He can no longer understand_

_a fairy tale, a fairyland_

They continued their song and Crystal watched as it ended that Mike's father picked him up. Willy considered him unharmed and Crystal knew what he meant by that. The boy's father disagreed, then Wonka suggested the taffy puller to stretch him out. When an Oompa Loompa came to them to lead Mike's father to the taffy puller, the lights shut down in the Television Room. The Oompa Loompas were on an official break.

Willy was asking how many children were left.

"Charlie's the only one left now," his grandpa answered.

"Oh my dear boy, but that means you've won. Oh, I do congratulate you I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now we mustn't dilly or dally because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out, but luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things along-"

Willy was rambling, and in the moment he hit his head on the elevator. The Oompa Loompas inside the room with Crystal gave an "oooooo" in unison. That looked like it hurt!

But, he got up, letting them into the elevator. He pressed a button he'd been waiting to press for years. Crystal could do nothing but wait for him to come back.

_Well, we have our heir._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now you get to learn about Crystal! Enjoy and plz review!**

Her Story part one

"I hope this all goes well," Choldel said when Crystal announced everyone had gone from the factory.

"Oh me too," she replied. They were in the kitchen and the sound of the oven going off made Choldel jolt up and open it. The smell of chocolate and cherries released into the air.

"What is that?" Crystal asked with curiosity. "It smells wonderful!"

"It's what's been cookin' since this morning," Choldel answered.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why would it take so long?"

"The sugar grass takes a few hours to warm up. Then, it finally starts settling in. Then, I added the cherry balls," he told her. "It's my new recipe. Tell me how it is!" He gave her a piece of the tort-like food. She took a fork and put some in her mouth and she savored it. She had no idea how much Choldel had made. The swirl of chocolate melted in her mouth, but that wasn't all. The sweet taste enhanced the caramel in the back round. Then, she'd caught a bit of the cherry ball's flavor. She looked down to see the center being the cherry itself. She smiled as she swallowed it.

"That...was...amazing! And that's an exaggeration!" she said. Choldel jumped with glee in his soul. He'd worked so hard on that recipe that he made up himself. Then, he decided to put the idea into action. And when he did, it was his best creation yet. Crystal was full of energy after finishing the piece of dessert Choldel made.

"I'm going up to the roof," she declared. Choldel told her to be carful and she grabbed her glass staff. She jumped to the roof practically with all her energy. She stood atop the factory. She was waiting for Willy to come home, thinking that now was the best time to tell him about her past. He would feel better and they would return to their normal lives again.

She stood there for a while, and the sun set. She wasn't cold at all. She saw him coming back in the elevator, but he didn't look to good. He went into the factory and he'd seen her on the roof. Then he went outside and looked high up at her on the roof. She looked back at him, wondering if she should give him some company.

But he just looked up at her. He was kind of hoping she would sing, but he remembered she had no idea he had heard her the multiple times he had. She jumped to the top of the gates and stopped when she could see his eye color. She stood, staff in hand.

"How'd it go?" she asked warily. He didn't say anything for a while. She jumped off the wall, advancing toward him.

"He declined," Willy said simply. Crystal took this as a shock. As far as she knew, Charlie always wanted to see the chocolate factory. It didn't make sense to her that he would decline such an offer Willy was going to make.

"Do you have any idea as of to why," she asked.

"Somethin' about his family," Willy said.

"What about his family?" Crystal asked, concerned.

"I wouldn't let them come," he said. "Of course not. Oh come on, they would just hang over him like an old dead goose." Crystal was taken aback by this statement he made. She had no idea Willy had such a negative approach towards family.

"You wouldn't let his family come along?" she asked, making sure she heard him right.

"No," he said. "Why, what's wrong?" Crystal looked away from him, feeling the tears well up.

"I didn't know you had such an awful experience with your family that you wouldn't let Charlie bring his," she chocked out the last few words.

"Oh please. My father basically shut down my creative side. I couldn't live like that. Not a chance...I...ran away," he said. Crystal was overcome with emotion.

"I...had...no idea," she managed to say. Then, she ran off, not wanting him to see her cry. She jumped back onto the wall and climbed up the factory and to the roof again.

"What'd I say?" he called, but she didn't answer. He walked back inside. If anything he was being truthful to her. He never told anyone about this, and he felt he should have been open with her. He didn't know what to do after she reacted that way. So, he went to the one Oompa Loompa he thought knew her best.

"You said that in front of her?" Choldel asked in shock, stopping in his tracks, cookie sheet in hand.

"What'd I say?" he asked again. "I really don't understand." Choldel sighed. This was not going to be fun.

"Grab a piece of tort," Choldel said, putting down the cookie sheet. "I was hoping Crystal would get to tell you herself, but it appears due to the circumstances I'll have to tell you part of it." Willy was partially concerned about the tone Choldel was using. They sat across from one another at the table.

"Okay," Choldel began. "Crystal came to Loompa Land on accident. She didn't look for the place...she just ended up there."

"What do you mean?" Willy asked. Choldel thought for a moment before continuing.

"We aren't on the map, Loompa Land I mean. And, because of that, ships pass us by without knowledge all the time. But, not many crash a few acres from shore." Willy still looked confused. Choldel sighed.

"What I'm saying is Crystal's parents were out on a boat and she was younger, a teenager I think. Well, the boat sunk miles away form us. We didn't mind this at first, for no one even saw it happen. But, a few hours later, an Oompa Loompa spotted a girl in the sands, still halfway in the water. She was exhausted and weak. This Oompa Loompa came back to the village and told us about the girl. We had no idea how to react. Our chief had to calm us down, and he told us we would care for the girl. When we brought her back..." Choldel was doing the best he could with this.

"What happened?" he urged Choldel to go on.

"She cried for days after regaining her senses. She'd told me when I came to check on her, as I had been ever since she started crying, that she'd lost the most important thing to her. Some pieces of the boat washed to our shore, but we never showed her them. I kept them for the longest time in my own house, and when Crystal stopped mourning, _I_ showed her those pieces. She moved on, but we stayed close. Then she started singing the most beautiful song..." Choldel was pretty much done, hoping Willy understood where he was going with this conversation. By the look on his face, he got it.

"I see," was all Willy said. "I've heard her singing that song." Choldel got up, a smile on his face. He wasn't going to get in the middle of Willy and Crystal's issues. That was the exact place he wanted to avoid. He went back to cleaning up the kitchen. He didn't dare ask about the heir business, seeing as though Willy seemed he'd been through enough at the moment.

**Don't forget to review! It helps me a LOT. **


	13. Chapter 13

Her Story part two

Crystal sat atop the factory, upset about everything that had just happened. The day started promising. Willy thought he'd have an heir, and she planned on opening up to him. He opened up about his past a little to her today. But, she just couldn't find it in herself to tell him hers. She was so choked on her tears, and her voice wasn't able to do much but let a sob escape a time or two as she sat there in the cold crying her guts out. She heard a window open right beside where she was. It was her own window she'd climbed next to.

"There you are," the cook's voice came.

"Choldel," Crystal choked.

"Come back in her," he told her, but she refused to. He would just have to talk to her from the window, but it was awfully cold out there. She had the fireplace going though.

"Look, I told Willy a little bit of your story," he said.

"How much?" she asked through her many sobs.

"Not too much, just how the boat crashed and we found you and that you got over it one day and we stayed close...and the boat pieces," he said. Crystal was glad he had done this. She would have rather eventually told him herself one day, but the moment was just bad timing.

She nodded her head as a thanks and she sniffled many times. Her sobs stopped and she looked at Choldel. He gave her a smile and urged her once more to come back inside. He wasn't used to the weather here in this town. The moment she climbed back inside he shut the window for his own sake and sat down by the fireplace. Crystal joined him and they sat together.

"When Willy said that, it was like I'd been shot in the head. I had no idea what he had been through. I think Charlie has an important connection with his family, as he doesn't have that much money. That must be the reason he declined," Crystal said. Choldel got up and walked over to the nightstand and came back with hot chocolate. She smiled as she took some and sipped on it.

They talked for a few more minutes when a knock at the door silenced their conversation. Willy stood at the door.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No no," Choldel reassured. "I was just going to leave. Nice talking with you like that again."

"See you later, Choldel," she told him as he left the room, taking their dishes with. Willy sat down by the fire, almost taking Choldel's place. But, never in her heart.

"Hey, sorry for my reaction earlier," she said. "I had no idea what you had been through."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Willy confessed. "I didn't know about you until Choldel helped me out a little." Crystal stayed silent as he said this to her. She couldn't find anything to say.

"I just had one question as Choldel was telling the story," he said. "If it's okay I ask it of course."

"Sure, go ahead," she replied.

"Where did you learned that song you sing?" he asked, and she drew a quick breath. She was clearly surprised.

"You heard me singing that song?" she asked. He nodded. "How many times?"

"The first was when we were in that hotel room and you slept on the floor. After that, I heard it a few more times," he told her.

"Oh." Crystal went silent again. Willy shifted uncomfortably.

"But, I did find something out," Willy went on. "That therapy Oompa Loompa is very good. I realized that the candy sales may go so terribly because I feel terrible."

"Why should you?" she asked, but that came out wrong.

"Well, I don't have an heir for one, and I almost lost you there a while back," he explained. She thought that conversation could have gone a lot worse than what Willy interpreted her sentence as.

Crystal then asked what happened with him and his father. Willy explained that he ran away because his father brought down his dream of chocolate. He went on to explain he hadn't seen his father since then, and Crystal kept calm as he told her this story. A thought kept returning to her mind: _At least he still has his father_.

"You should talk to your father," she told him finally. "Before it's too late."

"Too late?" he asked.

"The man won't live forever Willy," she said and he understood her.

She was pitying herself now. She could never tell her parents that again. She even recalled the final moments. She had no idea she would never see them again. She and her mother had argued about what she considered the stupidest thing now. She had a boyfriend for a while and her mother freaked out when she heard the news. Her father yelled the boat was sinking down below and they were panicking. When they were lightening the load, fish guts spilt out and that attracted the larger fish. Crystal jumped off the boat as soon as the fish were dumped over. She didn't know why she had, but she reach the shore, remembering the relief she felt when she hit the sand.

"Crystal," Willy asked, braking her flashback.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh sorry, past moment caught up with me." Willy put his arm around her, and at first she had no reaction.

"You know," she said, looking at him. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." She put her arm around his waist and she put her head on his shoulder. Willy's heart skipped a beat as she finished her sentence.

"I think the same way quite often," he said.

He looked into her eyes. She stared back into his and Willy slowly closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips softly to hers. Crystal had no idea what to do, so she kissed back. Their kiss deepened and Crystal put her arms around his neck. His arms found her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. She broke from him, unsure of how to classify that kiss. This one felt different to her. _ "_What was _that_?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you all day. Well, I did, but do you have any idea how badly I wanted to kiss you in the Nut Room today?" he asked. This made her laugh, but that was silenced when he kissed her again.

"As I was asking," he told her when he broke apart form her again. "Where did you learn that song?" Crystal looked into the flames.

"My mother taught me that song," she answered. "My last words to her, and I recall them exactly, were: 'I can't believe you won't let me lead my own life!' Now that I think back at that, it was the worst thing I could have said next to 'I hate you'. I regret saying that every day of my life. If you make things right with your father, you won't have those final words holding onto you and straining you down like a rope. You'll get stressed out over it so many times, and it does nothing but hurt you. I don't think your last words to your father were that great either. But he's not gone. Don't make the same choice I did."

"You can't control what happens Crystal," Willy said, stroking her hair.

"But I could have controlled what I said. I feel as if I overreacted. And before I jumped off the boat, I could have said something better...but I didn't," she told him.

This convinced Willy to make things right with his father, but he was still unsure as of to how his father would take it if he went to see him. But, Crystal was right. The last words he said was: 'Then I'll run away' and then he did.

Willy said he was going into town and Crystal had the look of surprise on her face at the thought of him going outside. But, he did later that day.

"I hope he makes it back," she said as a joke when she met Choldel in the kitchen.

"His father's a dentist you know," Choldel said. "I found his name in the paper this morning for some type of award."

"Oh, so could they be any more the opposite," she said. "I can see why the whole chocolate thing wouldn't sit well with his father."

"Yeah, but he's got quite the successful son," Choldel said. "Willy will be okay."

So, she went back on top of the factory and waited for her chocolatier to return home once again. She considered this her home now. She was close with Choldel, so they were considered best friends and he looked out for her. Willy was the sweetest and most caring, loving person she'd ever met and she loved him back. The other Oompa Loompas were her family and she discovered that as she sat on top of the factory.

Even though she knew no one could here her, she sang to herself a forgotten verse of her mother's song, yet the most relevant:

_Memory_

_turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up enter in_

_If you find there_

_the meaning of what happiness is _

_then a new life will begin... _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed and I think that's it for Crystal and Willy. I have more ideas though, so I'll be back! Enjoy the final chapter! **

Obvious

Crystal watched the sunset again. She noticed Willy came back with Charlie. This was a good sign to her. She jumped from her spot the minute the gates opened.

"Willy," she said. "Charlie."

"I gave him my offer again and his family can come too," Willy said.

"Of course I said yes, but Crystal, why didn't you tell me you knew Mr. Wonka?" he asked. She smiled and Willy gave her a look of surprise and shock.

"You know this boy?" Willy asked.

"What? I went out and yes, I know him. To answer your question Charlie, I never said I didn't know him. That day when you were telling me about how cool it would be if I had known Willy Wonka. Well, I never answered your question. I said I hang out there a lot. I never said I didn't know him," she said. Charlie smiled. She would keep my ten bucks a secret to him; that was only fair.

Willy brushed off the subject and he was talking about the most preposterous thing yet.

"We can move the house right in. It can sit in the Chocolate Room," he said. Crystal smiled.

"How in the name of chocolate are you planning on doing that?" Crystal asked.

"He already did," Choldel's voice emerged from a window. "Get a look in the Chocolate Room. The Oompa Loompas already did their work!" Crystal looked at Willy with a mischievous smile. He never told her if Charlie said yes what he would do! Willy smiled back and Crystal ran into the factory.

"She's fast," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah," Willy replied. "Sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever catch her one day," he said. Charlie smiled, thinking Willy may never catch her. She could run faster than him and Willy didn't seem like a fast runner.

* * *

Crystal entered the Chocolate Room, and there was the house!

"I can't believe this man. Full of surprises!" she told herself and she entered the house she'd seen seasons before on the street now in the center of the most beautiful room. Crystal saw the family looking well off.

"Hello," she greeted. Everyone in the house turned to face her. "I'm Crystal. I've worked for Willy for quite some time now. I came with the Oompa Loompas."

"Hey Crystal," the woman said. "I'm Charlie's mother." She quickly shook her hand, but it was covered in dough.

"What are you making?" Crystal asked.

"Dinner," Charlie's mother replied.

"Oh, I thought Choldel..." she began, but stopped herself.

"You thought what?" Charlie's mother asked.

"More like she thought who," Choldel's voice came again through the door. Crystal turned to see the cook standing tall and proud. "Don't worry, I'm still cookin' Crystal. After all, I made that dessert and I'm just going to be helping Charlie's mother in the kitchen for the time being. I can still cook up my own stuff," he explained.

"Speaking of cooking," Charlie's mother said. "Dinner's done, will someone please get those two out of the Inventing Room?"

"My pleasure," Crystal replied, heading out the door. "But I don't think they're in the Inventing Room." She saw them coming right for her, and she smiled, stopping in her tracks.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

"Ah," Willy said. "And may I ask where you're going?"

"My usual place," Crystal said, walking away.

"Where's her spot?" Charlie asked in a whisper to Willy.

"You'll hear," he told him. They entered the house and Willy stayed for dinner that night.

When Charlie decided he was going to take over another room in the factory, as his room previous to coming here would cave in any day. Willy agreed to this and settled him into the room a few doors down from his own, so as the boy wouldn't get lost in the huge factory.

* * *

Crystal stayed on the rooftop that night, thinking. This was her life now, but she would never forget her other two. The Oompa Loompas remained at the factory to remind her every day; but she would return to Loompa Land one day, and she would beg Willy to take her. Then, her first life, before that boating accident. She'd regretted the things she said, but like Willy said, she couldn't change the past. He made things right with his father and that made her glad to know he wouldn't make the same mistake she did.

The ice atop the factory's roof began melting. It dripped off the side and Crystal smiled as she saw her crystalized tears melt with the rest of the ice. They were mixed in with the winter's freezing elements, and she could have it no other way. With this spring would bring new beginnings. A new life for Charlie and his family, another chance for the Oompa Loompa race, and a permanent place for Crystal with the candy man she loved.

That was something to sing about, and as Charlie sat up in bed next to the window he heard her voice. Willy opened his window and sat outside on the roof, Crystal a few yards out. She parted her lips to sing a song she could never forget:

_Midnight,_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory _

_She is smiling alone _

_In the lamplight, the withered leaves_

_Collect at my feet...and the wind _

_Begins to moan._

_ Memory _

_All alone in the moonlight, _

_I can smile at the old days,_

_I was beautiful then. I remember _

_A time I knew what happiness was. _

_Let the memory...live again. _

_Every street lamp seems to beat,_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Sunlight through the trees in summer, _

_Endless masquerading_

_like a flower, as the dawn is breaking_

_the memory is fading. _

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory _

_Of my days in the sun. If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look_

_A new day has begun. _

_Burt out ends of smoky days_

_the stale cold smell of morning_

_a streetlamp dies; another night is over_

_another day is dawning... _

_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower_

_and a rose that is fading _

_roses wither away. Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn _

_I am waiting for the day..._

_Memory_

_turn your face to the moonlight_

_let your memory lead you_

_open up enter in_

_If you find there_

_the meaning of what happiness is _

_then a new life will begin... _

She almost turned around, feeling a presence close by her, but Willy wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, not shedding one tear.

"I know you'll never forget," Willy whispered. "But, your voice is beautiful. That song will stay with you. So please don't sound so sad when you're alone."

"Ah, but I'm not alone," she said, turning out of his grasp.

"And you never will be again," he concluded as he brought his lips to hers.

Charlie watched this from the window, smiling and shaking his head.

"Totally obvious right?" Choldel said from the door, arms in the air.

"Totally obvious," Charlie agreed. "Totally, absolutely, positively, sweetly and undeniably obvious."

**Plz review on this chapter and the entire thing! **

**~White Shade **


End file.
